Black Snow
by HariSan712
Summary: All Harry wanted was the love and recognition of the man he loved. But when that man is Voldemort, it's just not possible. Warning: OOC, character death, and all around angst.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm jumping on the Potter train! Due to a fanfic called 'Black Bunny', I've become obsessed with the whole Voldy/Harry pairing. But I do like me my angst, so of course, I had to write this. Yet another oneshot written by yours truly. Enjoy!**

**~X~**

In his study, by the fire, seated in their chair, was a forlorn Tom Riddle. In his hands, the same hands that once held and embraced his love, was the note. On that note, were the last words that Harry Potter wrote mere moments before he took his own life. Tom let out a shuddering sigh, raising his hand to hide the blood red tears that made their way down his cheeks.

An idiot. He was an idiot. How could he have done this? He'd actually fallen for the boy who, at one point, was destined to vanquish him. What's worse, was the fact that he actually felt regret for his actions!

His eyes went back to the note at hand, having the desire to read his beloved's last words once more.

_Tom,_

_For years now, I've loved you. Never doubt that I didn't. Even now, despite all you've done, all I've seen, I still do. As for your feelings towards me, I can't say. I don't know if I can ever believe all the things you've told me. _

_Have you always been lying to me? Since the day you've started this game, the day you started to pursue me, the day you said you loved me, were all those days mere lies? Did you do all that just to win this war? Was I just a pawn to be used in your great scheme?_

_Well, congrats, it worked. I did everything I could to help you. Helped draw out Order members, tell you of all the Muggleborns I knew of. Dear Merlin, I even killed Dumbledore for you! All because I loved you. I felt like I needed to prove myself for you. _

_That night I killed Albus, and you took me into your bed for the first time, I was so happy. Happy because I'd finally be with you._

_Time passed and you finally won the war. I became pregnant with our son. I thought you'd be ecstatic to start a family. Both of us never had one, so I was certain you'd be glad. But you weren't. _

_True, you were content in knowing that I was going to bear you an heir. But thats not the same as being happy to have a son. _

_I ignored it! I believed it would take some time for you to get over the initial shock of my pregnancy. And so, on October 31st, the anniversary of my parents' deaths, our son Lukas Sirius Riddle was born. I'm writing the date down for you because you weren't there for his birth. _

_After Lukas was born, I noticed that you'd gotten buisier. Some nights you wouldn't even come home. And thats when it started. Lukas had just turned three, and I'd just put him to bed. I went to our bedroom, my mind set on trying to get some rest. And right there, on my pillow, was the strand of hair. The blonde hair that started all of this._

_I confronted you. I needed to know who's hair this was. You told me it was a strand of grey hair. So being the that I am, I believed you. Every time I saw stray hairs on the bed, I convinced myself that they were yours. I mean, being the Dark Lord of Britain must've been stressful. This kept going for years._

_Lukas is seven now. And last week was the final blow._

_Do you remember? Of course you do. I walked in on you and Draco, on __our__ bed, having sex._

_Do you know how much of a shock that was? To see you panting, thrusting into my rival's body, as that slut moaned and writhed in pleasure? _

_Draco noticed me first, and the little prick had the audacity to smirk. To arch into your touch and mewl in pleasure as he mocked me. You didn't even notice me until the deed was done. _

_Did you see the hurt on my face? Could you feel the way I felt? Betrayed, hurt, by surprisingly no hate in me? _

_I could never hate you Tom. But I knew it was over. I ran, taking Lukas, __our__ son with me. I took him to someone I trust, someone you'll never find. Then again, you never took an interest in him. Why bother even trying now? I doubt you'll trouble yourself by searching for him._

_As for me, I've decided to die. To right all the wrongs I've done. I know that I can never redeem myself, but I won't allow the remaining rebels to kill me and Lukas. _

_So Tom, I hope you find happiness. I really do. If only I could find it. Maybe I will in the next life._

_With all the love I ever had,_

_Harry_

~X~

Lukas stared out the window, a sullen look in his young eyes. Remus looked down at his godchild, worry evident on his face. "Is something the matter cub?"

Lukas hesitated, finally turning to face his new guardian, "Its snowing..."

Remus nodded, "Yes, but why the sad face?"

"... The only other time I remember it snowing was when mommy and daddy took a walk with me. I thought they loved each other..." He turned back to the window, emerald eyes glistening with tears, "But since daddy killed mommy, I'm not so sure of love anymore..."

**~X~**

**Ah, my first attempt at a Harry fanfic. Did you love it? Hate it? Then please, take the time to review. Thank you!**


	2. Attention!

Dear Readers,

Due to demand, I have decided to post a sequel to Black Snow, called Black Shards. Keep in mind, we will be following the journey of Lukas Sirius Riddle, as he battles inner turmoil, capture, and facing his father's apathy. Oh yes, there will be angst, lovely lovely angst... This wouldn't be possible had it not been for you wonderful reviewers. And the ammount of people who story alerted this even though I stated it would be a one shot. So, without further ado, please click on my username, scroll down, and click on Black Shards. Click it I say!

~Love, HariSan712, a.k.a.: Crystal


End file.
